


Coruscant, We Have a Problem.

by sharkily



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi, Kissing, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkily/pseuds/sharkily
Summary: Ahsoka finds two of her favorite people in a compromising position, leaving her to decide how to deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like this is out of character especially towards the end where I got lazy, but I'm starting to write fanfic again after 10,000 years of slumber so I don't really care to be honest

 

Ahsoka had never questioned anything her master did with Obi-wan. She’d never had any reason to, and they were best friends, they did all sorts of dumb stuff together. They could be seen on the battlefield side by side just as they could be seen in the temple’s dining hall.

They were always together, and until now Ahsoka had never thought much of it. But now everything had changed, and she was running through her memories and searching for any words with double meanings, lingering touches, meaningful gazes. It all made sense when she put the pieces together. The lame excuses Anakin made for leaving his room past curfew, how whenever she couldn't find Anakin, she coincidentally couldn't find Obi-wan either. It had been staring her in the face for who knows how long. She had been staring at _them_ for who knows how long. And they didn't even know she was there yet.

Anakin was pressed against the back of the wall, one hand carding roughly into Obi-wan’s hair, the other one pulling him closer. Each of their mouths were locked on the other’s feverishly, as if this was the last chance they'd get. Obi-wan’s hands roamed slowly, eliciting small occasional whimpers from his former padawan. His right hand was about to venture lower until Ahsoka’s mind had caught up with her. She did _not_ want to see _that_.

“H-hey, um.. Masters?” It sounded far less confident than she'd hoped, and she inwardly cringed. Their reaction, however, if she had not been so shocked previously, she would have laughed at hysterically.

They pulled away from each other as fast as lightning, eyes wide, mortification obvious both on their faces and through the force. Predictably, Obi-wan composed himself far more easily than Anakin did, but that did nothing to stop the awkwardness that permeated through the three of them. The two of them faced her now, and were standing a couple feet apart. Her lips were tightly pressed together, as she felt it was best to let one of them speak first. What were you supposed to do in this kind of situation anyway? Leave and never speak of it again? Leave and tell the council? But she supposed she never did what she was supposed to do anyway, so hearing them out it was. Obi-wan cleared his throat, once again proving himself to be, well, himself.

“This is.. Quite unexpected,” He attempted to keep his composure, but she could tell he was definitely embarrassed. Whether it be the fact she caught them off guard, or something else entirely, his shielding was slipping a little bit. Anakin, though usually an emotional storm however, was locked up tight, and she couldn’t glean how he was feeling besides the raw mortification on his face as he gazed at the wall behind her. She turned her attention back to Obi-wan, at which she gave an unimpressed look. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly appearing exhausted.

Guilt found it’s way into the pit of her stomach, making her look towards the ground. She had to think about how to go about this. Their fate and outcome was pretty much in her hands, and she, regrettably, didn’t know just what to do with it. They knew it too, that went without speaking, which was most likely why Anakin had closed himself off, and Obi-wan was slipping up. The thing was, that jedi _were_ aloud to have sexual relations, even with each other-so long as an attachment wasn’t formed. And even if former master/padawan relations were taboo, there would be no actual problem or anything against it. But she already knew both Anakin and Obi-wan were best friends, an attachment, and when she had witnessed their previous, uh, engagement, it had certainly felt like more.

This is where her moral compass comes in, and it gets a little muddled. She knew they would never ask her to lie to the council, but she didn’t know if they expected her to tell them or not. Obi-wan was _on_ the council for force sake. Did her loyalties lie with the jedi, or her friends? Was she even supposed to have friends? See, muddled. Anakin was her master, but in a way so was Obi-wan, she couldn’t betray them. Who knows what the council would do to them? To Anakin? She felt a rush of determination from within herself to protect them, she chided herself for even considering going to the council. Anakin must have taken her determination another way because defeat and resignation flooded through their bond suddenly, and he was looking to Obi-wan with desperate eyes. She knew he was trying not to feel betrayed. She needed to clear things up, obviously. With a deep breath, she began speaking.

“I’m not going to tell anyone. I don’t think I could stand to lose either of you,” She pushed sincerity through the bond, and added, “Besides, I don’t really think you’re hurting anybody.” The evident relief on both of their faces was enough to make her smile.

“Ahsoka I- thank you, I’m-” Anakin’s choppy reply was met with her cutting him off.

“Don’t mention it, Skyguy. Same goes for you, old man,” She playfully punched Anakin’s arm, and he brought her in for a hug. It got quiet as they registered everything, and Ahsoka pulled off Anakin.

“We wouldn’t have been able to stop you if you had wanted to tell the council.” Obi-wan stated reverently, as if it was still an option for her. She scoffed.

“I know that, but I don’t think I ever could. I just don’t understand how I never saw it,” She pursed her lips, crossing her arms.

“Saw what?” Anakin retorted, crossing his arms attempting to mimic her posture. She raised her eyebrow at him.

“You? And Obi-wan? It’s been right in front of my face this whole time, and you guys aren’t even subtle either!” She exclaimed, gesturing with one hand while the other was on her hip. At this Obi-wan seemed as if he’d rather sink into the floor.

“Surely, you can’t be serious?” He grimaced.

“Oh, looking back, I’m very serious. I wouldn’t be surprised if Rex doesn’t _at least_ suspect something’s going on between you two.” Once again he pinched his nose, a habit of his.

“Oh dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably grammatical errors, I didn't edit this haha. It's also very short I realize


End file.
